sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 soundtrack)
Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Video Game Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for the 2006 video game of the same name which was released on digital and CD by Warner Sunset Records and Atlantic Records in January 10, 2007. The original score were composed by Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams with the original musical themes from the video game "Sonic Adventure" previously written by Michael Kamen as well as the original songs were later written and produced by Alan Menken (music) and Stephen Schwartz (lyrics). Originally, the directors Richard Donner, Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff contacted Hans Zimmer on scoring the video game, but Zimmer declined due to being busy scoring Gore Verbinski's Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Ron Howard's The Da Vinci Code. Tracklist Disc 1 (65:06) #His World ~Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr~, 4:41 (performed by [Paul McCartney & Bryam Adams) (music by Alan Menken / lyrics by Stephen Schwartz) #Event The Soleanna Festival, 0:58 (Alan Menken) #Event Dr. Eggman Appears, 1:04 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #Event Sonic Sr Appears, 0:53 (Alan Menken) #Wave Ocean ~The Water's Edge~, 3:30 (Harry Gregson-Williams, David Buckley & Clay Duncan) #Wave Ocean ~The Inlet~, 3:05 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Hybrid) #Event Memory of Youth, 0:26 (Alan Menken) #Boss Egg Cerberus & Egg Genesis, 2:48 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Graham Preskett) #Soleanna Castle Town, 2:33 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Nick Glennie-Smith & David Buckley) #Dusty Desert ~Quicksand~, 3:46 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Halli Cauthery) #Event Running Through the Plains, 2:24 (Alan Menken & Michael Kamen) #Event Tension... Silver Appears, 0:25 (Alan Menken) #Boss VS. Character, 3:40 (Alan Menken) #Event Eggman Sends Sonic to the Future, 1:32 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith, David Buckley & Toby Chu) #Event The Future World?, 0:41 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Clay Duncan & James McKee Smith) #Event Can it be True?, 1:35 (Alan Menken) #Event Tension... Silver VS. Shadow, 1:07 (Alan Menken) #Event Elise Jumps, 0:36 (Alan Menken) #Tropical Jungle ~The Jungle ~ The Swamp~, 4:17 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Event In the Forest, 2:15 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event Elise Goes Alone, 1:21 (Alan Menken & Michael Kamen) #Event Sergei's Plot, 1:48 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #Kingdom Valley ~Wind ~ The Castle ~ Lakeside ~ Water~, 6:49 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Tom Holkenborg & Hybrid) #Event Out of Control, 0:37 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Graham Preskett & Toby Chu) #Event I Will Change My Destiny (Alan Menken), 1:33 #Boss Egg-Wyvern, 3:36 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Graham Preskett, Stephen Barton & Tom Holkenborg) #Theme of Dr. Eggman ~Full Version~, 3:32 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog ~2006 E3 Version~ (Alan Menken), 2:03 #Accordion Song, 1:31 (Alan Menken) Disc 2 (61:23) #All Hail Shadow ~Theme of Shadow the Hedgehog~, 4:00 (performed by "Weird Al" Yankovic & B.B. King) (music and lyrics by Phil Collins, B.B. King & Harry Gregson-Williams) #Event Shadow's Infiltration, 0:33 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~, 3:06 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Graham Preskett & David Buckley) #White Acropolis ~The Base~, 2:52 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Halli Cauthery) #Event To the Ancient Soleanna Castle, 1:02 (Alan Menken & Jerry Goldsmith) #Soleanna Forest, 2:08 (Alan Menken) #Event Tension... The Scepter of Darkness, 0:33 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event The Resurrection of Mephiles, 1:24 (Alan Menken) #Event Confirming the Future, 1:30 (Alan Menken & Trevor Rabin) #Flame Core ~Volcano~, 3:09 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith & Tom Holkenborg) #Flame Core ~The Cavern~, 3:14 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event The Black Shadow, 0:27 (Alan Menken & Jerry Goldsmith) #Tropical Jungle ~The Ruins~, 2:42 (Alan Menken) #Event Mephiles' Whisper, 1:36 (Harry Gregson-Williams, B.B. King & Phil Collins) #Boss Mephiles, 2:49 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Soleanna New City, 2:22 (Alan Menken) #Radical Train ~The Abandoned Mine~, 2:43 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & David Buckley) #Radical Train ~The Chase~, 2:50 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, David Buckley & Tom Holkenborg) #Event The Accident 10 Years Ago, 0:47 (Alan Menken & Michael Kamen) #Aquatic Base ~Level 1~, 2:37 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith & Tom Holkenborg) #Aquatic Base ~Level 2~, 2:30 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Toby Chu) #Event Leaving the Scepter of Darkness, 0:20 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Graham Preskett) #Event The Sealing Revealed, 0:26 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #Event Determination... Omega's Confession, 0:20 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event Mephiles' Temptation, 1:11 (Alan Menken) #Boss Mephiles Phase 2, 3:50 (Alan Menken) #Event Showdown with Mephiles, 1:41 (Alan Menken, Harry Gregson-Williams & Michael Kamen) #Result, 1:40 (Alan Menken) #Town Mission 1, 1:11 (Alan Menken & Michael Kamen) #Town Mission 2, 0:53 (Alan Menken) #Town Mission 3, 0:48 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Hybrid & Halli Cauthery) #Town Mission 4, 0:51 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Clay Duncan) #Jingle Invincible, 0:23 (Alan Menken) #Jingle Mission Clear, 0:12 (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage, arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams) #Jingle Town Mission Clear, 0:10 (Alan Menken) #Extras, 2:33 (Alan Menken) Disc 3 (70:22) #Dreams of an Absolution ~Theme of Silver the Hedgehog~, 5:16 (performed by Jesse McCartney with Nicole Morier & Junkie XL) (music by Alan Menken / lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Tom Holkenborg, Diane warren, Jesse McCartney & Nicole Morier) #Event The Ruined World of the Future, 0:51 (Alan Menken) #Crisis City ~The Flames ~ Scyscraper ~ Whirlwind ~ Tornado~, 6:51 (Alan Menken) #Event Confrontation with Iblis, 0:31 (Alan Menken) #Boss Iblis, 3:11 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Graham Preskett, David Buckley & James McKee Smith) #Event He's the Iblis Trigger!, 1:57 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery & Clay Duncan) #Dusty Desert ~The Ruins~, 2:53 (Alan Menken) #Event Is it Right...?, 1:10 (Alan Menken) #Event Invasion... Encounter with Amy and Elise, 0:31 (Alan Menken) #Event Never Cry, No Matter What, 1:44 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith, Hybrid & James McKee Smith) #Event Determination... Return to the Future, 0:42 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event The Last Clash with Iblis, 0:20 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & James McKee Smith) #Boss Iblis Phase 3, 3:45 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Graham Preskett) #Event You Are My Companion, 1:57 (Alan Menken) #Event Mephiles' Smile, 0:20 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Event Elise's Tears, 0:54 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event The Villain was Set Free, 0:45 (Harry Gregson-Williams, David Buckley & James McKee Smith) #Event The Resurrection of Solaris, 0:40 (Alan Menken) #Event The Time-Space Rift, 4:13 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Graham Preskett & Tom Holkenborg) #End of the World, 5:21 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith, Hybrid & David Buckley) #Event Wishing Upon the Chaos Emeralds, 2:31 (Alan Menken) #Boss Solaris Phase 1, 3:27 (Alan Menken) #Boss Solaris Phase 2, 3:01 (Alan Menken) #Event Solaris Destroyed, 0:40 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith & Halli Cauthery) #Event The Flame of Hope, 1:15 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #Event Just Smile, 1:29 (Alan Menken) #Event Parade: Past Memories, 1:52 (Alan Menken) #My Destiny ~Theme of Elise~, 6:10 (performed by Idina Menzel) (music by Alan Menken / lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Idina Menzel & Glen Ballard) #My Destiny ~Theme of Elise~ (Karaoke), 6:10 (performed by Alan Menken) (music by Alan Menken / lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Idina Menzel & Glen Ballard) Chart positions External links *Sonic the Hedgehog Original Video Game Soundtrack at Sonic Retro Category:2006 soundtracks Category:Video game scores Category:Warner Bros. Records soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Alan Menken Category:Soundtracks produced by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Alan Menken soundtracks Category:Harry Gregson-Williams soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks